powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai
is the second Sentai series. It aired from April 9 to December 24, 1977. Unlike most of the other Sentai which start out with a team of three or five members, the JAKQ team started out with only four. A fifth member (Big One) appeared in episode 23. J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai was not nearly as popular as Gorenger, only running for 35 episodes. J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai is the second and final Sentai created by Shotaro Ishinomori. J.A.K.Q. or JAKQ comes from Jack, Ace, King, Queen. The J.A.K.Q. team members are named after playing cards. Their leader goes by the code name of "Joker". There are no giant monsters or giant robots to fight them in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. CRIME uses human sized monsters assisted by masked soldiers called Crimers. CRIME also has bat-winged aircraft called Devil Sharks. JAKQ was the final Sentai series to use only the Sentai name. Afterwards the name "Super Sentai" was used. The average ratings of the series was 9.8%.https://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/30.html As a Super Sentai JAKQ was the final Sentai series to use only the "Sentai" name. Battle Fever J was the first series to use the "Super Sentai" name. Prior to the 1995 series Ohranger, JAKQ and Goranger were not recognized as "Super Sentai" series. During episode 0 of the 1989 series Turboranger, Battle Fever J was introduced as the first Super Sentai. Toei's announcement of Ohranger as the 19th Super Sentai series signaled the inclusion of Goranger and JAKQ as Super Sentai series. It should be noted that even if Goranger and JAKQ were not labelled as Super Sentai during the time that term was introduced in Sun Vulcan's run in 1981, AkaRanger and Spade Ace were part of an official Red Warrior picture. Although Choujuu Sentai Liveman was officially treated as the tenth Super Sentai show at the time, there was a VHS released at the time of Choushinsei Flashman that had all of the Super Sentai openings, including Goranger's and JAKQ's. Also, during Gosei Sentai Dairanger in 1993, the term "Cho Seiki Zen Sentai" (Super Century All Sentai) was coined as an umbrella term for both, Super Sentai and the Ishinomori shows. It was later dropped in Mirai Sentai Timeranger's run back in 2000 and declared Goranger and JAKQ as part of the Super Sentai franchise. Development After the massive success of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, Toei and Ishinomori Productions decided to work together on another team show. However instead of following Gorenger's formula to a tee, the series went in a different direction: influence by crime, police and spy shows, they decided to go with a harder-approached series where humans were transformed into cyborgs and fought against an international criminal organization. The first title for the series was Dengeki Sentai Grossbomber, then Kagaku Tokusoutai Borg Hunter before settling on J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai; however elements of the second name remain with the original Japanese name of group ISISS: Kokusai Kagaku Tokusoutai. The series took advantage of many of the popular elements within Japanese pop culture at the time, including supercars and spy shows as elements within the early episodes hoping for success. However when the show failed to find ratings, a period of retooling began to emerge that would change the show completely. More kid elements were introduced to make it similar to Gorenger as well as more "kid-plot episodes" were written from the thirteenth episode. One idea for a complete overhaul involved introducing a being known as "Empirian", a man from the future who controlled CRIME behind the scenes who was pursued by another future man named "Page One" which would join the team. While the concept was not quite used due to difference of opinions on the current direction of the world, a new "leader" was still brought to the team in the form of Big One, portrayed by Hiroshi Miyauchi after working on fellow Ishinomori series Kaiketsu Zubat; the show was completely overhauled and expected to have big success. However the ratings didn't improve and the show ultimately was cancelled, becoming the shortest Sentai series with the worst ratings and potentially bringing an end to costumed team shows...until a unique fluke occurred over a year later. Plot Iron Claw is the "Crime Czar" of a global criminal empire known simply as "Crime". With a network of wealthy and influential sympathizers and employing an army of faceless, leather- masked thugs (Crimers) and cyborg/robot assassins, "Crime" seeks to become the most powerful mafia organization in the world. To combat this threat, INTERPOL organizes a special taskforce to spearhead the efforts to bring Crime to justice. Based in New York, ISSIS (International Science Special Investigation Squad Kagaku Tokusou Tai) begins to organize its forces around the world to battle Crime. Tokyo ISSIS branch commander, Kujirai Daisuke, proposes a radical experiment to aid his forces in Japan. Taking the codename “Joker”, he recruits four young test subjects to undergo his cyborg enhancement project – multitalented athlete and Olympic Gold medalist Goro Sakurai, disgraced Junior Walter Weight Champion boxer Ryu Azuma, critically injured Policewoman Karen Mizuki and clinically dead and cryogenically sustained oceanographer Bunta Daichi. Surgically altered and given various energy manipulation powers and bionic enhancements, the four youths begin their mission to destroy Crime as the crime-busting quartet code-named "JAKQ – Dengekitai". Later on, uber cyborg and master of disguise Sokichi Banba is added to the team to strengthen their number and step up their attack on Crime. Characters J.A.K.Q. International Science Special Investigation Squad *Commander Daisuke Kujirai / Joker *ISSIS Agents **Keiko Hayashi / Agent 7 **Junko Yamamoto / Agent 8 **Yoshiko Iijima / Agent 9 **Agent 10 *Tamasaburou Hime Other Allies *All Super Sentai **Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Criminal Organization Crime *Shine (23-35) *Boss (Warrior) Iron Claw (1-35, JAKQ vs. Gorenger) *Crime Boss (1-20) *Big Crime Four (JAKQ vs. Gorenger) **Baron Iron Mask **General Sahara **Captain UFO **Hell Boxer *Crimers **Dummy JAKQ *Crime Monsters **Mechanical Monsters (1-22) ***Devil Killer (1) ***Devil Drill (2) ***Devil 'Mite (3) ***Devil Gun (4) ***Devil Wrestler (5) ***Devil Amazon (6) ***Devil Electric (7) ***Devil Flower (8) ***Devil Spider (9) ***Devil Cane (10) ***Devil Gang (11) ***Devil Sphinx (12) ***Devil Goo (13) ***Devil Wolf (14) ***Devil Mummy (15) ***Devil Ball (16) ***Devil Devil (17) ***Devil Fishing (18) ***Devil Athletic (19) ***Devil BEM (20) ***Devil Batter (21) ***Devil Scrap (22) **Invader Robots (23-35) ***Atomic Witch (23) ***Hell's Angel (24) ***General Antongam (25) ***Captain Ghost (26) ***Führer Crocodile (27) ***Tentacles Lay Priest (28) ***Chief Mantis (29) ***Great Priest Cobra (30) ***Shachira Khan (31) ***Battalion Leader Chameleon (32) ***Admiral Buffalo (33) ***Great King Icarus (34) ***Warrior Iron Claw (35) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * ** Artists: and ** Lyrics: ** Composition and Arrangement: ;Ending theme * ** Artist: ** Lyrics: ** Composition and Arrangement: ;Mecha theme * ** Artists: and ;Insert themes * ** Artists: , , * ** Artist: * ** Artists: , , * ** Artist: * ** Artists: , * ** Artist: ;Character theme * ** Artists: , Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Agent 10: * : *Hamster-kun(Voice): Guest Stars *Keiji Mizuki (Karen's Father) (1): Jun Todo *Captain Robert (1): Ousmane Yusef *ISSIS Soldiers (1): Jyunichi Haruta, Yutaro Osugi *Keiji (1)/Katsuya's Brother (9): Toshimichi Takahashi *Police Officer (at airport) (1): Nenji Kobayashi *Crime Boss' Tokyo (1 & 2): Junji Masuda *Yamauchi (Ryu's master boxing) (2): Takeshi Omaeda *Sam (2): Jim Max Baden *Crime Boss' Yokohama (3 & 4): Yoshikazu Sugi *Hayato Kono (3): Kenji Ohba (credit as Kenji Takahashi) *Natsuki Kono (3): Etsuko Shihomi *Nami Daichi (Bunta's sister) (4): Terumi Sato *Emi Nishizaki (4): Takako Ishikawa *Emi's Father (4): Tsuyoshi Shintaku *Emi's Mother (4): Mari Nakamura *Crime Boss #3 (5): Kenji Ushio *Junko Koyama (5): Yoko Natsuki *Dr. Koyama (Junko's Father and Kujirai's teacher) (5): Hiroshi Katayama *Crime Boss Tomioka (6): Makoto Takagiri *Devil Amazon's Human Form (6): Rena Natsuki *Himself (7 & 14): Toru Kirikae *Herself (7): Masako Kirikae *Crime Boss #5 (8): Fumitake Omura *Kumiko (Karen's closest friend) (8): Kyoko Okada *Kanako (Butique's Owner) (8): Mieko Muramatsu *Katsuya Nakayama (9): Hiroyuki Sanada *Big Satan (9): Willie Dorsey *Crime Boss #6 (9): Shinji Takano *Miki Ota (10): Megumi Shimizu *Henry Ota (10): Shuntaro Emi *Akao (10): Tomokazu Hokuto *Crime Boss #7 (10): Koji Miemachi *Wakamiya (11): Koki Tanioka *Crime Boss #8 (Dr. Fujita) (11): Takashi Toyama *Crime Boss #9 (12): Susumu Kurobe *Crime Boss #10 (Jan Muto) (13): Kazuo Arai *Ryuichi Iwasaki (13): Kenichi Mochizuki *Tamiko Hayashida (13): Eriko Hama *Reika (13): Keiko Shimizu *Bourne (14): David Friedman *Himself (14): Makoto Kaneko *Maya (14): Ritsuko Fujiyama *Crime Boss (008) (14): Eiichi Kikuchi *Crime Boss #11 (15): Chikako Susumu *Megumi (15): Yumi Tamai *Kenta (15): Fumihiko Ogawa *Sachiko Suzuki (15): Fumiyo Shigeno *Female Member nº 7 (15): Rumi Kudo *Crime Boss #12 (16): Nobuo Yana *Jiro Kanai (16): Hisashi Kubota *Misako Akizuki (17): Yuriko Izuka *Crime Boss #13 (Misako's Uncle) (17): Koji Kawamura *Ryoji Sada (18): Mutsumi Okabe *Ryochi Sada (Ryoji's Brother and Crime's Spy) (18: Koichi Okabe *Crime Boss #14 (18): Keisuke Nakai *Coronel Gamudi (20): Kentaro Kaji *Princess Cindy (20): Mayo Suzuki *Crime Boss #15 (20): Kin Oomae *Mr. Shin (22): Shin Misuta *Director Hosoda (Atomic Witch's human form) (23): Naomi Jimbo *Hiker (25): Eisuke Yoda *Fujita (27): Ken Sudo *Isamu Nishikawa (28): Kazuto Ando *Yukie Hamato (30): Sumiko Kakizaki *Director Hamato (30): Yoshio Yoshida *Shinta Yamamoto (31): Seiichi Ando *Shinta's Father (31): Tsuyoshi Soma *Shinta's Mother (31): Michiko Hoshi *Suikan (31): Akira Oizumi *Cooks (Admiral Buffalo's human form) (33): Tadashi Nakamura *Kujirai's Wife (35): Isuzu Igarashi *Mari Kujirai (Kujirai's Daughter) (35): Kumi Shimizu Suit actors *Spade Ace/Big One: Jyunichi Haruta (credited as Misao Haruta), Yoshinori Okamoto *Dia Jack: Hiromichi Suzuki (鈴木 弘道 Suzuki Hiromichi) *Heart Queen: Minoru Yokoyama (横山稔 Yokoyama Minoru) *Clover King: Hirohumi Koga (古賀弘文 Koga Hirohumi) Notes *For 35 years, J.A.K.Q. held the title of shortest Sentai. This was broken in 2012, with'' Akibaranger'' being only 13. However, J.A.K.Q. still holds the title of shortest official Sentai. ** Ironically, it is preceded by the longest Super Sentai season; Goranger. * This series introduces the following firsts in Super Sentai: ** The first not to feature a Yellow Ranger, followed by Battle Fever J , Changeman, Kyoryuger, and Ryusoulger. ** The first to feature a White Ranger (Big One). ** The first to feature an additional Ranger joining (Big One). ** The first to have the boss himself join as a Ranger (Big One), followed by Dekaranger's' '''DekaMaster and ''Kyoryuger's Kyoryu Silver. ** The first to have a non-Red Ranger lead the team (Big One), followed by Kakuranger, Megaranger, Timeranger, and Gekiranger. **The first to have change-devices to transform * The only series to start with an even number of Rangers, four. It is likewise the first to start with less than five, followed by Sun Vulcan, Liveman, Hurricaneger, Abaranger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger and Go-Busters, all of which started with three. ** Uniquely, J.A.K.Q. shares it's distinction of having a four-man team with Abaranger; however things get more complicated from there. Although J.A.K.Q. starts with four, Big One is considered a core Ranger and not an extra thus making their "five" a general five-man team by the end. In Abaranger's case, the series appears to start with three, but Asuka (AbareBlack) is around from the beginning and just doesn't use his power until some time in. Further, the fifth for this season (AbareKiller) is treated as a "sixth-ranger", even though he is technically the fifth like Big One. * This is the only series to share an epithet with another Sentai: the "Dengeki" of "Dengekitai" is the exact same as the "Dengeki" of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. *This is one of four teams to not have "Sentai" in their name but the only one of the four to have another designation to refer to them as a team. (the 'tai' ending is the same as that of 'sentai', thus them being "Dengekitai" makes them "the Blitzkreig Squadron" instead of "Battle Squadron" like all those who use "Sentai") *J.A.K.Q holds a TV show rating of 9.8%. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html *This series was originally called Dengeki Sentai Crossbonger (Blitzkrieg Squadron Crossbonger) and Kagaku Tokusou-tai Borghunter (Science Special Team Borghunter). The Dengeki and Kagaku titles would later be used for Dengeki Sentai Changeman and Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *J.A.K.Q was canceled for 9.8% ratings and it has 35 episodes. *In 1978, J.A.K.Q is the first Sentai show to be aired in the Philippines under the name '"Lucky Aces" '''on RPN. *This is the only season to have the Red-Blue-Pink-Green-White main team formation. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/jakqr.html ''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ジャッカー電撃隊 J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology * Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:1970's Super Sentai Series Category:Showa Era